


Dragon's Utopia

by Direwolf88



Series: ATEEZ Flock- Ateez as Dragons Series [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf88/pseuds/Direwolf88
Summary: Part 2 of my ATEEZ Flock, Ateez as Dragons series.Mingi spends a lazy afternoon in the sun. Or tries too. Jongho is ever-protective and Yunho can't stay away for long.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ Flock- Ateez as Dragons Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Dragon's Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> The Jongho-Mingi feels have been so sweet in the comeback videos so far. He really misses his brother and I am here for it. 
> 
> Anywho, it made me write this soft little snippet. Would recommend you read Part 1 first as they tie together.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys and all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Lemme know if I should make more.

Mingi arched his head back further and pulled his forelegs further out away from his body, allowing the pleasantly warm sunshine to beam down on his chin and underbelly. He loved lazy afternoons like this. Though not common for dragon-kind, laying on his back was one of his favorite ways to sleep. Or it used to be. Before…before. Even now, his aching wings made themselves known through a painful combination of both dull and sharp shooting pains, reminding him that he could no longer easily enjoy the supine position.

He grumbled unhappily to himself but remained stubborn. He enjoyed the sunlight on his belly chest and injuries be damned, he would stay this way. At least for a little while longer.

But his rebellious thoughts were soon quelled by a great looming shadow. Even with his eyes closed, Mingi would recognize that presence. Though the youngest of his brothers, Jongho was a force to be reckoned with. Quiet in nature, but filled with a calming strength, Jongho was one of the most reliable souls Mingi had ever met. And one of the most loving. Though most would not initially characterize him thusly.

_Mingi-hyung_. The reproach in his voice was clear. Mingi sighed.

_I know, I know. I shouldn’t be laying on them. But I miss resting like this and besides, it doesn’t even hurt_. Mingi’s voice cracked at the last bit (a distinct tell of Mingi’s, discovered and pointed out by Yunho long ago) and Jongho raised an imperious eyebrow at him, expression full of unwavering doubt.

_Mm hmm. Sure_.

Mingi just let out a short snort and proceeded to ignore the maknae, returning his gaze toward the sun and closing his eyes against its glaring light, preparing to settle in for a few hours rest. But he was given no quarter.

Jongho dug his large snout underneath Mingi’s lower neck, wiggling them both about.

_Yah!_

Before Mingi could get much further into his protest, the wiggling stopped and Mingi realized what the younger had done.

He was still lying with his belly and chest facing the sun, but with his upper body elevated, using Jongho’s as support, thereby allowing the majority of his wings to be out from under any weight, relieving most of the pressure and pain Mingi had admittedly been feeling.

Mingi found himself temporarily dumbfounded. While all members of the Ateez Flock understood wholeheartedly that Jongho cared deeply for them, this sentiment was sometimes overlooked due to his relatively tempered nature and general dislike for emotional intimacy and physical contact. Both were likely products of his scarred past. Born in a cage and bred to fight in a ring for the sick entertainment of others. Damned humans. Mingi allowed the dark thoughts about his youngest brother’s past scatter and float away on the gentle breeze he felt gracing their mountain home.

He tilted his triangular shaped head and gazed down at Jongho’s form, the maknae’s astonishing color combination of bright reds and fiery oranges a stark contrast to his own crimson coloring and still as breathtaking a sight as ever. However, Jognho’s beautiful scale coloration wasn’t Mingi’s current point of focus. He was trying to get Jongho to look back at him so that he could convey his sincere gratitude, but the more muscular dragon stubbornly refused to meet his eye.

Mingi chuckled and temporarily gave up. He relaxed into his recline once again and felt Jongho finally lay his own head down. Soon after, Mingi’s still damaged body gave into its weakness and he fell into slumber, secure in the safety of his brother’s presence. But Jongho did not sleep. He couldn’t. Not even this close to their Nest. He had to stay sharp.

He lifted his head and stole a glance at Mingi’s sleeping form. He was happy to see that his older brother was getting rest. It seemed as if Mingi was well on his way to healing but Jognho’s gaze slid down to Mingi’s wings currently lying limp in the open space beneath him and Jongho couldn’t contain a wince. He felt, for the thousandth time, a deep pang of regret. He should have been there. He was supposed to be there.

Mingi had asked him that day if he wanted to join him in a relatively long flight. Mingi had always been a free spirit and often itched for a bit of adventure. Jongho had refused. He’d recently found a new cavern that had incredible auditory reverb and Jongho had secretly wanted to practice his dragon-song in that cave, so he had turned Mingi down. Mingi remained bright at the rejection, just giving Jongho a forlorn smile and saying that he would find someone else. It was one of Hongjoong’s ultimate rules. No one was to go alone if they were flying further out than the lowest mountain.

But Mingi hadn’t found anyone else and had thought it would be okay since he wasn’t planning on leaving their territory. And then…

Jongho could still remember flying back from his secret cave that day and nearly falling from the skies upon hearing Yunho’s crazed roar. He had put on a burst of speed and returned to the Nest to find Yunho standing over Mingi’s prone form, a crazed look in his eyes and snarling and snapping at any who tried to come near. This was the first clue that something terrible had happened as Yunho was normally the kindest, most generous soul.

When Yunho had finally calmed down and allowed Seonghwa through to treat his Companion, Jongho had caught a glimpse of Mingi’s mangled wings and terrible wounds and felt his own weight nearly collapse in shock. He subconsciously stumbled toward them and would have faced Yunho’s wrath if he hadn’t been stopped by a gentle tug on his tail. He had turned and found Yeosang staring at him with large tear drops in his aquamarine eyes.

_Leave them be. For now_. Yeosang rumbled quietly. Almost a whisper.

_What the hell happened?!_

Jongho couldn’t help his anger. He had whipped around toward Yeosang, bearing down on him in anger. Not at Yeosang, _never at Yeosang_. But at himself. Yeosang had remained his ever-calm self. He had extended his wings, their opal color matching his body perfectly and laid it gently but heavily atop Jongho’s own sunset-colored pair, enclosing them in a circle of privacy and warmth.

_Be calm, love. Our brothers don’t need your anger or physical strength now. They need our support. Do you understand?_

Yeosang continued to rumble soft nothings to him and Jongho allowed himself to breathe and eventually calm. Once he had regained control, he met Yeosang’s eyes briefly and for one glorious moment, Jongho was lost in them. They had been dancing around each other for years. Everyone else in their group had paired off easily but the two of them remained the only ones without a Companion. Once, Jongho had overheard Wooyoung broach the subject with Yeosang about becoming Companion to Jongho, but Yeosang had brushed him off saying that he refused to form such a special bond with someone ‘simply because there was no one else.’ Jongho had been secretly devastated at his response. But now was not the time to dwell on such thing.

Jongho had been the first to break eye contact and shook Yeosang’s wings off of his, marching closer to Mingi. He stopped abruptly when he received a low warning growl from Yunho. He had stood post there the rest of the night, doing the only thing he could. The only thing he believed he was worthy of. Watching over his family. Ignoring Yeosang’s yearning side glances and Wooyoung’s pleas for him to also get some rest.

No one had known the full story of Mingi’s attack at the time, Hongjoong and San still too injured themselves to explain. When Jongho heard the truth later, he was consumed with guilt. 3 of his brothers had been hurt, one nearly fatally. He was supposed to protect them. Mingi had wanted him to go with him, but he refused. All for some stupid pipe dream that he should have rid himself of long ago.

Jongho’s wandering thoughts were yanked sharply into the present when he heard a twig snap in the brush nearby. Though Mingi had chosen a beautiful flower-filled meadow for his resting spot, it put Jongho at unease due to its vulnerability. Open skies above them and dense forest on all sides. Plenty of places for people to spy on and attack them if they wished.

Jongho tensed, preparing himself for whoever or whatever was approaching them. He felt Mingi wake and begin to wiggle above him. He tried to signal Mingi to remain quiet, but he heard Mingi bellow out a sweet welcome. Before Jongho could chastise Mingi for his foolishness, Yunho came traipsing out of the bushes, as beautiful and graceful as ever. The Emerald green dragon was the largest in their Flock. Wings edged in a stunning gold to match the proud horns sat atop his head.

Yunho made his way toward them, flashing his Companion a dazzling smile and bowing his head to Jongho in gratitude.

Jongho helped Mingi slowly roll over and onto his feet. He caught every grimace of pain, though Mingi tried his best to conceal it. Yunho reached them and nudged his Companion lovingly with the crown of his head, Mingi responding in kind, twisting themselves around one another. Yunho spread puffs of steam over any bit of Mingi he could reach, scenting him and hopefully providing further relief from pain. They had been apart mere hours, but Jongho noted that they greeted one another as if it had been years. The bond of Companions truly was special, Jongho thought mournfully. Unbidden, an image of Yeosang’s pearly form flashed in his mind, head bowed but eyes angled up, dazzling blue orbs gazing just as softly at him as Mingi gazed at Yunho.

Jongho dashed the unwelcome thought from his mind and sat proudly on his haunches, waiting patiently for the pair to remember his presence. Mingi was the first to do so.

_Sorry, Jongie._

Mingi’s Heart Scale glowed a bit in embarrassment but Jongho smiled at him reassuringly.

_No worries. Now that Yunho is here, I’m going to head out._

_Wait!_

Mingi seemed reluctant to cut their time short. The sentiment left Jongho feeling soft and loved.

_You don’t have to rush off. We could..._ Mingi trailed off, clearly deep in thought.

Jongho found the lost expression on the crimson dragon’s face adorable and apparently so did Yunho, who took pity on his struggling Companion.

_We could find some food together. You two must be hungry after lazing around here all day_. Yunho suggested.

_We were not lazing, you big green tree. And besides, I’m not hungry. Jongho_?

Jongho shook his head. He could eat. He could always eat. But he wasn’t particularly in the mood at the moment, head too filled with other things to make room for his stomach’s concerns.

_Migni-yah. You need to eat. You barely ate breakfast this morning and its nearing late afternoon now. I could hunt down a stag for you. And then we can find some wild onions to uproot and nibble on. They’re your favorite_.’ Yunho pressed again.

_Jeong Yunho. If I wanted meat, I could hunt it myself. I’m not an invalid_.

Mingi disentangled himself from his Companion, attempting to storm away in a tiff, but Yunho gave no quarter. He simply took larger steps and planted himself in front of Mingi winding his neck over Mingi’s back and snaking his long tail around Mingi’s feet, firmly re-entangling them. All of this in the blink of an eye. Mingi stuttered in surprise.

_Yu-Yunho. What are you doing_?

_Stop being so stubborn, dragon-mine_. Was all Yunho responded with.

_I’m not_ \- But Yunho cut him off with a growl. The sound might have terrified anyone passing nearby. But Mingi (and Jongho and everyone else in the Ateez Flock) knew with 100% certainty that Yunho would never hurt him and was only reprimanding Mingi out of concern. Yunho could never even really be angry at him. The closest he’d come was after the attack, when Mingi had tried to defend his actions and Yunho had lit into him about the stupidity and danger of not paying attention to his surroundings. What had followed was a short-lived but terrible spat between the two. One Jongho would not care to have repeated.

Mingi eventually surrendered, relaxing most of his weight into his Companion and nodding his head.

_Fine. Ill eat. But first..._

_Mingi!_

_But first_ , Mingi repeated, clearing his throat in reprimand for Yunho trying to interrupt him. Again. _I want to play._

_Play_? Jongho asked warily.

_Yup_.

And without further warning, Mingi lifted his tail and reached it out to slap Jongho lightly against the backside, making sure to keep the sharp pointed end away from him, initiating a game of dragon tag. Yunho unwrapped himself from a squirming Mingi, deciding to join in on the fun. He helped Mingi to limp quickly away from Jongho, throwing a sassy wink over his shoulder at the maknae as they made their escape.

_No fire allowed! If you use it, you’re hatched from a rotten egg_!

Mingi giggled after his proclamation and allowed Yunho to lead him away from a baffled Jongho.

Jongho didn’t hesitate for long, a small smile eking its way onto his face. He determined he could wallow in his own somber thoughts some other time. For now, he wanted to spend some quality time with his family.

He lunged into the skies, intending to attack them from above. Mingi may be injured and Jongho would be considerate of that. But Yunho had no such restrictions. The Maknae smiled evilly and zeroed in on his emerald green target maneuvering deftly through the trees below him, a streak of dark crimson close by, moving slowly but surely.

Once Jongho finally found his opening for attack, he began a sharp descent, adding a bit of razzle-dazzle to his flight. Jongho heard Mingi snort in amusement below him seconds before he tackled Yunho playfully, the two of them tumbling about and rough-housing. Mingi watched them with a loving expression and Jongho felt content in the moment.

He may not have a perfect past and his relationship with Yeosang was… _confusing_ at best. And he would forever regret not being there for Mingi when he was attacked. Not to mention, the frequent furtive glances between the two eldest members of the Flock indicated trouble may be just around the corner.

But for now, in this moment- his heart, protected by his glowing Heart Scale, was filled with happiness.


End file.
